


Wrong Mail

by Shipet100



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipet100/pseuds/Shipet100





	Wrong Mail

It was around ten at night when a knocking at my door pulled me from my English essay.

Okay, that was a lie.

Actually, two.

See, it wasn't _knocking _that was at my door. Oh no, it was more of a pounding, caused by a size seven and a half boot kicking against my door.

And it didn't pull me from my essay. It more saved me from the hellish nightmare that the essay was turning out to be, and even the saving wasn't too difficult because I knew exactly who it was that was trying to kick my door down.

It was a nineteen years old, five foot eight, dirty blond with a bad attitude. His name is Hayner Dincht, and he is a pain in my ass.

A pain in my ass whom I happen to be in love with.

I debated leaving him out there for a while as punishment for attacking my door - I could understand him wanting to kick _me_, but the door hadn't done shit to him and I would have to fix it.

"Seifer, goddamnit! Open this door before I break it down!" Sighing, I closed my laptop and stood.

"Break my door and I'll break your kidneys." I opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Whaddaya want, Chickenwuss? I've got work to do." He glared at me in that angry wet-kitten-type way he has. "What?"

"They switched our mail. _Again."_ He said, shoving several letters into my arms. I looked down and shuffled them, pretending to read the addresses when I was actually watching him.

"Well?" He huffed. He was angrier than usual, must have had a bad day.

"Your mail is in the same damn place it always is; you can get it yourself." I smirked as he pushed past me into the apartment and out of view before following him back in and sitting back on the couch.

"You're such an asshole. I don't see how hard it is to pick _my_ mail off your damn kitchen counter and hand it to me." He came back into view holding the several white envelopes with his name on them.

"Quit complaining, you're lucky I don't throw it away." Opening my laptop again, I absently tapped a few keys.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Hayner just stood there in my kitchen doorway, staring.

"Need something else?" I glared at him.

He sighed and shook his head before leaving.

I wished I'd asked him to stay – even just that once. But what would be the point? He wouldn't stay, and it wouldn't change a damn thing between us.

Another knock at my door pulled me out of my emo-shit musing. This knocking was much more civilized, so there was no way it was the Lamer. I didn't bother opening it.

"Seeeeeifffer! Open the door!" The voice sang. Eventually, I sighed and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want, Demyx?" Stupid question really; I knew why the idiot was here.

"It's pay day, my man. Unless you want me to stop switching yours and the kid's mail. You invite him to stay yet?" He poked my chest rather aggravatingly.

"No. Here." I handed him the money I owed him for the job and shut the door in his face

* * *

Hayner watched from his window as Seifer paid Demyx to switch their mail again.

"So he didn't ask you to stay?" Roxas asked from the couch.

"No," the brown eyed boy watched as Demyx leaned in and poked the bully.

"Ahh!" Roxas sighed from the couch. "I wish just once he would ask you to stay instead of paying Demyx to switch the mail."

"Me too, Roxas... Me too."


End file.
